Recently, memory devices have been widely applied in various kinds of electronic products, such as computer, mobile phones, tablets, and so on. In order to provide more data capacity, a boosted word line circuit was developed. With the boosted word line circuit, a driving ability of the memory device is improved, and thus both of the data capacity and performance of the memory device can be increased.